the forbidden act
by winter snowfall darkest night
Summary: many years Miya has been in trouble with the vampire association for awhile and no one knows the reason why until a blonde hair vampire try to find out


One night at the Lefèvre home Elise was playing with her two younger brothers. She hears the door opens she says "je vais le vérifier ok." Both of them look at each other and then look at her and shook their heads at her. So she got up and walk down the stairs to check who came in. she walks to the living room to see her father. she says "père comment bon de vous revoir." Her father said "oui il est très agréable de voir ma famille si heureux et bien et elise une école veut que vous y assister." she says "vraiment...quelle école est-il?" Her mother came into the living room to see its was her husband she hug him and her brothers came down see what's going on both of them say "père tu nous manques." The father says "oui oui je vous manquez à il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire à tous." Everyone look at him as he says "ainsi elise a été accepté à l'académie ouran et ils veulent qu'elle y assister."

Everyone was shock and her two brother say "Non, elle ne va pas là-bas." she says "père im ne va pas là je dois regarder après Matthieu et Bruno." He says "ainsi il est quelque chose que vous avez à faire elise combien je déteste vraiment, mais vous devez." She looks over at her mother and her two brothers and says "père pourquoi je dois aller à une école humaine." He says in english that " you have to because there's a evil vampire somewhere's around in that area and i dont want you to die for that vampire mistake like my mother father and my older sister elise so please can you do this for me." she says " yes i understand and i want everyone safe and sound but how im going to kill that vamipre without the consequences of being found out by the humans."

He says "dont worry okay i sign you up for that school andi gave them what they needed about you and nothing else and your name you would be going by is sayu saki okay elise." She says why do i have to go by sayu saki for." He says " well you got almost caught by the police and they know your name but not by your face so its a cover up okay." She say "fine but this going to be worth it so much but one thing dont put me in that yellow dress they wear okay." He says "you dont have to I talk to them about it and they was okay with you wearing normal clothes because i told them that your going to say for about seven months before leaving there." She says "when do i start school" He says "in the morning at 6:00." Their mother says so she has to be attending a human school even though they dont know that she is a vampire."

The father say " well that's the plan but if something going wrong she has to leave but if someone is blackmailing her then we have trouble on our hands." Mathieu says" father your putting her in danger and there's nothing that we cant do about this we could at least could've taking a vote about this." The Father says yes we could but this was endangerment to us and there's was nothing we could've done about it but I'm trying to figure it out with them not knowing about it okay." He look at him and his sister before saying "hope that we would be okay after this." Before they went into their room to lay down.

french

the translates are

je vais le vérifier ok means im going to check it out okay

père comment bon de vous revoir means father how good to see you again

oui il est très agréable de voir ma famille si heureux et bien et elise une école veut que vous y assister means yes it is very nice to see my family so happy and well and Elise school wants you to attend

vraiment quelle école est-il means what school really is it

père tu nous manques means we miss you dad

oui oui je vous manquez à il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire à tous means yes yes there's something i have to tell all of you

ainsi elise a été accepté à l'académie ouran et ils veulent qu'elle y assister means well elise has been accepted to ouran academy and they want her to attend there

père im ne va pas là je dois regarder après Matthieu et Bruno means father im not going there i have to look after Matthieu and Bruno

ainsi il est quelque chose que vous avez à faire elise combien je déteste vraiment, mais vous devez means well it's something that you have to do elise how much i really hate it but you have to

père pourquoi je dois aller à une école humaine means father why do i have to go to a human school


End file.
